


С душой напоказ

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Мама Роудс однажды сказала, что быть родителем — значит жить с душой напоказ.Мама Роудс была лучшим примером материнства, который знала Пеппер, поэтому каждый раз, когда Тони заговаривал о детях, она вспоминала эту крупицу мудрости. И отвечала "нет".А потом Тони привел домой Питера Паркера, и всё изменилось.





	С душой напоказ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my soul outside my body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664222) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



Мама Роудс однажды сказала, что быть родителем — значит жить с душой напоказ.

Мама Роудс была лучшим примером материнства, который знала Пеппер, поэтому каждый раз, когда Тони заговаривал о детях, она вспоминала эту крупицу мудрости. И отвечала "нет".

Больше десятилетия Пеппер жила с Тони — жила с сердцем напоказ. Открыть ещё и душу казалось невозможным.

Тони шептал ей, уговаривал, доказывал, что она — самый сильный человек, которого он знает, но иногда быть сильным — значит понимать границы своих возможностей. Пеппер всегда знала свои.

А потом Тони привел домой Питера Паркера, и всё изменилось.

 

* * * 

Она честно не хотела его любить.

Хотела его ненавидеть, хотела отправить куда подальше, потому что Тони не нужен ещё один отвлекающий фактор, не нужен кто-то, кто будет тащить глубже и глубже в опасный мир супергеройства и риска. Но потом они встретились и провели вместе выходные, пока Тони был занят, и Пеппер поняла: она не может его не любить. Тони любил Питера так же, как любил Харли — с какой-то раздражающе беспомощной нежностью, расцветающей глубоко в груди.

Она любила Питера, и тот умер.

Тони вернулся домой в одиночестве почти на грани смерти, и Пеппер бросила всю себя на его спасение. Только когда стало ясно, что Тони будет жить — выживет, но никогда полностью не восстановится, — она позволила себе заплакать.

Она оплакивала сына, которого любила несмотря ни на что, оплакивала ребёнка, оставшегося на пустынной оранжевой планете.

 

* * * 

Когда Пеппер узнала, что беременна, это было совсем не страшно. Она уже давно жила с душой напоказ.

Они жили украденным счастьем и были счастливы, но она всегда знала, что это не навечно. Даже держа на руках дочь, Тони смотрел на звёзды — на сына, которого они потеряли. Пеппер слишком хорошо знала Тони и, по правде говоря, даже не злилась.

Она любила Тони, любила Морган, любила Питера, и была готова на всё ради своей семьи.

 

* * * 

Питер возвращается домой. Тони — нет.

Сразу после битвы, всё ещё в броне Пеппер держит на руках дочь и тихо плачет, чтобы не разбудить её, и думает: "Это не справедливо".

У Тони было два сына. Два мальчика, которых он обожал, которые научили его быть отцом задолго до появления Морган. Пеппер думает: "Он бы так ими гордился".

Она думает: "Он не оставил нас в одиночестве".

Морган не понимает. Она не совсем понимает, что папы больше нет, пока не наступает первая неделя в школе, и это Питер обнимает её, когда она плачет, и это Харли приносит ей шоколадное молоко и поёт колыбельные. Они оберегают её, пока Пеппер прячется в объятиях Роуди, оплакивая мужчину, которого они все любили.

— Он должен быть здесь, — шепчет она. — Роуди...

— Я знаю, солнце, — отвечает он и держит так крепко, как делал только Тони. Пеппер плачет, пока не разболится голова.

 

* * * 

Питер и Харли рассказывают Морган истории. Они опекают сестру, балуют её, сочиняют новые сказки: не о принцессах и гениальных учёных, но настоящие истории об их отце. Истории о его жизни и о том, как он их когда-то спас.

Иногда Пеппер сидит с ними, обнимая сонную дочь. Иногда ПЯТНИЦА помогает ей подслушать, пока она занята нескончаемыми важными документами. Иногда она сидит в коридоре с закрытыми глазами и улыбается, слушая, как перебивают друг друга мальчишки и хихикает Морган.

Она тоже узнаёт много нового: о мужчине, которого любила, и сыновьях, которых он ей подарил. О привычке Тони всё время стараться накормить Питера и о первом гараже Харли. О первой встрече Питера с Тони — она мимолётно удивляется, понимал ли тот, что они могли потерять мальчишку ещё до того, как узнали друг друга — и о том, как Харли помог Тони в момент, когда она не смогла.

Пеппер перебирает эти истории и воспоминания и охраняет их, как дракон хранит своё сокровище, и возносит хвалу всем богам за то, что они у неё есть.

 

* * * 

— Когда Морган родилась, Тони переписал завещание, — говорит Пеппер однажды вечером, когда Питер дремлет у Харли на плече. Она осторожно за ними наблюдает: они не обсуждают, что между ними двоими происходит, но Пеппер знает и видит, особенно в такие моменты усталости и уязвимости. — После Щелчка адвокаты заставили его вычеркнуть вас, и... Он был в бешенстве, но тогда это имело смысл.

Харли хмурится на неё.

— Нам обоим на это плевать, — говорит он, и Пеппер кивает, понимая.

Конечно, она понимает.

Они его сыновья, и ни разу в жизни их не волновало, что они получат в наследство, но...

— Ему было бы не плевать, — говорит она и кладёт на стол два одинаковых конверта. — Когда будете готовы. Он поменял завещание, но никогда не переставал верить, что вы вернётесь домой. Никто из нас не переставал.

Она целует Питера в макушку, сжимает плечо Харли и приглушает свет.

— Ложитесь спать, мальчики. Ваша сестра по выходным просыпается рано.

 

* * * 

Перед тем, как спросить, Харли, явно нервничая, приходит к ней. Он наливает ей выпить и садится напротив.

— Ты знаешь, что я его люблю, — говорит он. Пеппер откидывается в кресле, потому что неожиданно понимает, к чему всё идёт.

— Я знаю, что мы семья, — продолжает он, тяжело акцентируя слова — это происходит всегда, когда он нервничает. — Но мы семья, которую мы выбрали сами. И я его люблю.

— Харли...

— Питер твой сын. Я знаю, ещё до Щелчка он уже был твоим сыном, и я хочу всё сделать правильно.

Она встаёт и подходит к нему, притягивая в объятие. Харли дрожит, и далеко не в первый и не в последний раз Пеппер желает, чтобы Тони был с ними.

— Солнце, вы оба мои сыновья, — шепчет она. И — впервые с похорон — её ребёнок плачет.

Кольцо Тони ярко сверкает, когда Харли надевает его на палец Питера, и Пеппер думает: "Ты бы так ими гордился".

 

* * * 

Пеппер никогда не мечтала быть матерью. Она знает свои возможности и понимает: жить с сердцем напоказ возможно, но жизнь с душой напоказ её сломает. Вот только когда её сердце разбилось и застыло, три её души обняли её, поддержали и горевали с ней и за неё.

Иногда она смотрит на них и думает: "Ты бы так ими гордился. Гордился, какими людьми они стали". Чаще она смотрит на них — на испачканные в машинном масле светлые волосы Харли, на умные, слишком взрослые глаза Питера, на нахальную улыбку Морган — и видит мужчину, которого они все любили.

Его дети. Её дети.

Пеппер никогда не мечтала стать матерью, но теперь её душа живёт напоказ в трёх невозможно гениальных людях, и это, думает она, того стоило.


End file.
